1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to telephones, specifically to a telephone annunciator which produces special effects.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore when a telephone call was made by a caller to a called party, the called party's phone usually announced the call by means of an internal annunciator. The annunciator was usually a pair of bells of two different sizes which were mechanically and alternately struck by a clapper to as to provide a series of jangling rings. Such a ringer, while effective to communicate an incoming call, was prosaic and ineffective for any other purpose but to announce the call. Also it sounded unpleasant and was jarring to the called party. Further, the calling party had no control over the annunciator's sound, other than its volume.
Some newer phones have substituted a chime for the unpleasant ringer. However these also provided a relatively prosaic sound and did not give the calling party any control over the chime's sound.